Mum's The Word
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: Stry 2: Sequel to Just like Dear Old Vlad. Has Maddie Fenton figured out what her son has been hiding? If not, can Danny, Sam & Tucker keep her from finding out? DXS
1. Chapter 1

**This story is nothing without reading "Just Like Dear Old Vlad" Read it first then come back and you can read Mum's The Word. Be sure to review.**

**Summery: Sequel to Just like Dear Old Vlad. Has Maddie Fenton figured out what her son has been hiding? If not, can Danny, Sam & Tucker keep her from finding out? DXS**

**Standard Disclaimer: It all belongs to Butch Hartman & Co, and don't you forget it!**

**  
**

**Mum's The Word**

Sam woke up gasping and in a sweat. She sat up and looked around her darkened room. She could vaguely make out the form of Danny sleeping her couch. She took a shaky breath and made her way to the bathroom, stepping over Jazz who was curled up in a sleeping bag on the floor. Tucker was another issue all together. Sam forgot he was there and she tripped over him. But, nothing short of the princess ghost, who hopefully was still downstairs dancing, or better yet back safe and sound in the Ghost Zone could wake him.

Sam went into the bathroom, splashed water on her face and looked in the mirror. She looked horrible. The nightmare she had was terrible. She dreamed she was flying up in the air, higher and higher then dropped by a horrible creature with red eyes. Sam normally would have brushed the nightmare off as stupid if all that hadn't actually occurred on Friday. It was Sunday morning. Danny, Jazz and Tucker and the Princess Ghost, who happened to have saved her life, were still at her house after the fight with Vlad. With the exception of Princess and well, Danny himself, no one felt they could deal with another ghost. Sam's house was the best place to avoid them and so far they'd been kept away.

Princess didn't say much. She rummaged through Sam's closet for pink, and continually begged Tucker to dance. "Poor Tucker," Sam said to herself. The princess seemed to be fixated on him for some reason and she gave him very little peace. If it wasn't for the fact that Princess had saved Sam's life and they owed her, Tuck would have made sure she went into the Fenton Thermos a long time ago. Sam wondered if the princess was keeping the other ghosts away some how and was sort of grateful for her presence. Sam made her way back into the bed room. Tucker was mumbling to himself about no more dancing. Sam couldn't suppress the smile on her face. She checked on Jazz who seemed to be sound asleep then she crept over to Danny and sat down beside him.

If Sam felt bad for Tucker, then she felt worse for Danny. The last few days had been really hard on him. They had spent all of Saturday relaxing and being pestered by Jazz who cooked for them and treated everyone like they were mischievous children who needed constant adult supervision. That meant that Sam and Danny hadn't had a moment alone together since she showed up and dropped the bomb that she thought Maddie Fenton knew that her son Danny was none other than Danny Phantom. Danny was almost obsessively worried that his mother knew, and was half afraid to go home, which was why he was still here. Jazz was there because she wouldn't leave Danny alone at Sam's and Tucker was there because, well he was their best friend. They were the Trinity of Terror as Jazz termed it.

Danny stirred only a little as Sam ran her fingers through his dark hair. She loved his hair. She traced the line of his face along his jaw and he smiled. He grabbed her hand and tucked it under his chin. Sam suppressed a laugh then kissed his forehead. The smile remained on his face. He wore such a look of peace and happiness. It made Sam's heart fill with peace and happiness of her own to see he was so…happy. She wished she could insure that same peace in his waking hours as well as his sleeping ones. At least he wasn't plagued by nightmares like she was. Sam looked over her shoulder at Jazz, who was sleeping with her back to Danny then crawled under the blanket. Danny remained asleep but welcomed her into his arms. Sam sighed contentedly as she settled herself with her head on Danny's shoulder and fell asleep.

The next time she woke, it wasn't to a nightmare, but a sweet reality. She stirred as she felt someone showering her face with kisses. She opened her eyes and was met a pair of beautiful blue eyes. "Good morning," Danny said. He was smiling and Sam felt her the beat of her heart speed up and her toes curl.

"Good morning," Sam replied then closed her eyes as Danny placed a gentle good morning kiss on her lips. Sam wrapped her arms around him and held him close, refusing to let the kiss end. It wasn't until she heard someone clearing their throat near by that they both opened their eyes and looked up.

"Good morning Jazz," Sam said cheerfully as she looked up at Danny's sister who was standing over them like a thundercloud with her arms crossed and her right foot tapping.

"Hi Jazz," Danny said a dreamy, goofy smile still present on his face.

Jazz pulled Danny of the couch. "Come on Lover boy," she said. "Come help me make breakfast." Danny kept the goofy dreaming look on his face all the way to the door. Finally he looked at Sam and winked as Jazz dragged him out of the room.

"Curses," Sam said as she plopped back onto the couch. "foiled again!" She looked at Tucker who was still sleeping then took a deep breath and snuggled back into the warm spot Danny had left on the couch and fell back to sleep.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

"What do you think you're doing Daniel Fenton?" Jazz asked as she turned on him in the kitchen.

"What?" Danny asked clueless as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Jazz was making him seriously embarrassed. He didn't see that there was anything wrong with kissing Sam. He liked kissing her and looked forward to kissing her again sometime in the future, and hopefully without someone interrupting.

"Danny Danny Danny," Jazz said as she cracked eggs into a bowl. "There is so much you don't understand."

Danny leaned up against the counter and smirked at his sister. She was always acting as though she was the adult. Even when faced with their parents. Truth of the matter was that sometimes she was the most adult in the family. A lot of times though she was a just a stick in the mud.

"Sam's my girlfriend Jazz!" Danny said. He grinned dreamily again. It was nice to say that. He wanted to repeat it over and over again. Jazz shot him a withering look and he stood up straight. "I'm allowed to kiss my girlfriend aren't I? I mean it's not against the law or anything is it?" Jazz shook her head. Danny scratched his and gave her an expectant look.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled on cue as he came racing into the kitchen. He skidded across the floor and nearly bumped into Jazz who was pouring milk into a measuring cup. "She's after me again! That darned ghost. I can't dance anymore. I just can't!"

"Oh dear Prince," the princess called as she drifted down the stairs. "I so want to go to the ball with you." Tucker groaned and hid behind Danny. Both Danny and Jazz were trying not to laugh. The princess had a one track mind and it was hard to sway her. She was a ghost after all. Right now her mind was set on dancing with Tucker.

"Would you mind dancing with me instead?" Danny asked as Tucker cowered behind him.

"Yes! Dance with Danny!" Tucker begged. "Please!" Danny extended his hand and took the Princess into the living room to dance. It wasn't too long before Sam made her way into the kitchen.

"Do you want some eggs?" Jazz asked as Sam opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of soy milk.

"Ummmm that's gross," Sam answered. Jazz shrugged her shoulders and made her self a bowl of cereal. Tucker took the bottle of soy milk and made a terrible face as he tasted it. Then stuffed a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"Where's Danny," Sam asked.

"Wif da pwncess," Tucker answered with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, " Jazz admonished.

Tucker gave her a look of disbelief then said, "Yes Mother." He grabbed his plate and fork and a few more scrambled eggs and went into the other room, casting Sam an apologetic glance.

"So," Jazz said as she sipped her coffee. "What's going on between you and Danny? Hmmm?"

"Uhhh I don't think that's any of your business," Sam said as she put her spoon down and looked at Danny's sister.

"Uhhhh yeah it is," Jazz countered. "I'm his sister. I'm entitled to know his business. It's my birthright to butt into his life." She narrowed her eyes at Sam. "Danny says you're his girlfriend."

Sam's eyes light up. "He did?" She asked excitedly then composed her excitement and said. "Oh he did did he?" She couldn't disguise the smile on her face and it was contagious. Jazz smiled too.

"Seriously," Jazz said. "You hurt him. I smash in your face." Sam blinked at Danny's sister and nodded her head. She didn't know what else to say. "He's going to need us. If Mom knows what I think she knows. Danny's gonna need help!"

"I know," Sam said as the smile slipped from her face and was replaced by worry. That was another reason why everyone had stayed at her house this weekend. Danny was afraid to face his mother and the talk she told him she needed to have with him. "We're probably just being paranoid."

"I hope so," Jazz said as she took her plate of food and carried it into the other room.

"Pushy isn't she?" came a disembodied voice from over Sam's shoulder. Being quiet used to Danny sneaking up on her, Sam didn't jump.

"You're a sneaky little eavesdropper," Sam accused as Danny appeared beside her and transformed back to his human self.

"Guilty as charged," Danny said as he tweaked Sam's nose.

"And she's right," Sam continued. "You can't hid from your mom forever."

Danny advanced on her and put his arms around her waist. "Does that mean you won't run away with me?"

Sam's eyes lit up. "If it means we can get away from Jazz then yes!" Danny laughed and followed Sam into the other room. Tucker and Jazz had decided to watch a movie, but were arguing about what to watch. Danny and Sam sat down on the love seat and cuddled up together. Tucker and Jazz noticed them sitting there but decided to leave them alone. If they had known what was to befall all of them in the coming week, they would been merciful and left them alone entirely.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny and Jazz tried to slip into the house quietly. It was their intention that they sneak in after 8 on Sunday evening and go straight to bed, but Sam's parents returned at five o'clock on the dot, so they had to vacate Sam's house and go home. Tucker had offered to house the refugees but they decided it was now or never. They needed to face the music.

"Where do you think they are?" Jazz asked as they walked into an eerily quiet house.

"They're where they always are on a Sunday evening," Danny answered. "Downstairs working on their ghost hunting inventions." He looked longingly at the stairs. Maybe he could just hide out in his room. Jazz could tell them they were home and that would be that.

"There's no point in hiding," Jazz said as she pulled Danny through the house calling for her parents. "It's either now or later. You've been stewing about this all weekend. Enough is enough."

"Danny!" Jack said his face lighting up as his children poked their heads down into the basement. "Jazz! Come quick. Your mother and I have been working on another tremendous ghost detecting device!

"Uhhh no thanks Dad," Danny said. "I'm feeling a little tired…"

"Tired?" Maddie said as she appeared from the floor where she was looking for the electronic board she dropped. "Did you all stay up all weekend Sweetie? I told you to get some sleep!"

"I did sleep," Danny said. "I'm still tired." He began looking for ways to escape, but Jazz was behind him, blocking the exit. Maddie put down the green component in her hand and walked over and put her hand on Danny's forehead.

"Hmmm," she said as she looked into Danny's eyes. "No fever. Cool to the touch." Danny had to force himself to stay put and not run.

"Just look at this!" Jack said as he approached Jazz and Danny. "It's the new Fenton Ghost Detector Deluxe!" He began to approach Danny with a thermometer like probe. "You just put it in your mouth see…and it will tell you if someone is being inhabited by a ghost!"

"Oooh Cool!" Jazz said as she grabbed the probe and put it in her mouth.

"Zero ghosts detected. Subject is 90 human. 10 annoying sister." Jazz blinked in surprise then took the probe out of her mouth.

Danny was holding his sides as he laughed, "I always knew you weren't entirely human Jazz."

"Oh yeah?" Jazz growled and without thinking, poked Danny with the probe.

An alarm on the device went off immediately singing, "Ghost detected! Ghost detected! Subject 50 human. 50 ghost." Both Jazz and Danny froze in panic.

"Awwww man!" Jack said as he threw the device on the table. "It doesn't work!" Jazz and Danny shot each other a quick look then turned to their mother. She had her back to them.

"So," Maddie said as she turned around and surveyed her children in a very business like manner. "What kind of trouble have you two been getting into?" Danny opened his mouth but Jazz stopped him.

"What do you mean Mom?" She asked then smiled sweetly. "I've just been taking an opportunity to hang with my little bro!" She pulled Danny into a head lock and rubbed the top of his head with her knuckles.

"Stop that!" Danny said as he wrested himself out of his sister's death grip and straightened out his clothes and hair.

"I trust you got all your homework done," Jack said as he tweaked at his newest device.

Danny decided this was the perfect opportunity to escape. "Oh man!" he said as he hit the palm of his hand against his forehead. "I totally forgot about that book report." He then turned and ran upstairs. Jazz followed.

"You're a chicken," Jazz accused.

"Do you have any idea what they're going to do to me if they find out?" Danny asked incredulously. "Forget the chicken! I'll be a dead duck."

"Your goose is already cooked Danny," Jazz said as she smirked at her own wittiness. "I'm telling you that Mom knows!"

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Danny was grudgingly putting the finishing touches on a book report he hoped he'd at least get a C on when he heard his mother down the hall, talking to Jazz. He jumped up, switched off the light, threw himself on his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

Maddie entered Danny's room and walked in quietly. He could hear her picking up a few things, humming to herself. She walked over to the bed and stood. Danny's nose began to itch. He wondered how long she was going to stand there. Did she do this often? Enter his room after he was sleeping and watch him? He determined that mothers were weird, especially his mother, but weird in a good way. Would she stop loving him if she knew? Would she stop coming in to check on him at night? Or, would she turn on him and have him sucked into a Fenton Thermos forever? His stomach began to ache at the thought. Then Maddie reached down and tucked him in. He about jumped when she smoothed the hair on his head.

"Good night Sweetie," She whispered then tip toed out of the room. Danny sat up and took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his brow. He wondered how long he would be able to avoid her. Hopefully she'd get caught up in one of her projects with Dad and she'd forget about his secret, that's if she knew it of course.

Danny waited a few minutes then picked up the phone and called Sam.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Sam could feel people looking at her as she walked down the hall to her locker. She couldn't wait to get there for two reasons. The first being she'd get to see Danny. The second was that she wouldn't have to endure the scrutiny of the school alone.

"Where is the pink Sam?" a few people asked then laughed. She ignored them until she turned the corner and saw Dash. He was holding Danny's locker shut and saying something. Sam tried to get closer so she could hear. Danny looked over Dash's shoulder and made eye contact with Sam.

Dash turned around and looked at Sam and smirked. "Well if it isn't the Pink Goth princess. Loser geeks worshiping at her feet."

"Shut up Dash," Sam warned.

"First you're with Danny. Then you're with Tucker and now back to Danny. Do you go out with anyone Sam or do you just get passed around among the geeks?"

"Bite me!" Sam spat. She looked briefly at Danny. He looked angry. Scary angry. Evil angry.

"Eww and catch some kind of geek disease. No thank you!" Dash said then turned back to Danny who didn't give Dash another opportunity to speak, he simply popped Dash in the mouth. Dash flew back against the locker with a look of surprise on his face.

"That's for insulting Sam," Danny growled.

"Big mistake Fenton," Dash said as he advanced on Danny.

"All right boys!" Lancer said as he came between them. "Break it up." He grabbed Danny by the back of his neck. "Come with me to my office Fenton. You and I need to have a little conversation about anger management." Danny looked back at Sam as Lancer dragged him away. Dash was still standing at the locker. Sam's stomach knotted as he turned to her. Luckily Tucker was there.

"Hey Sam," he said. "I computerized all our notes for our sociology experiment on Friday. Weighing out the percentage of people who actually believed we were a couple to those who caught on that we were playing a trick on them." He eyed Dash a moment then quickly opened his locker. Sam felt a little shell shocked as Tucker jabbered away at her. Dash stood there a moment trying to figure out something cutting to say. Obviously he couldn't think of anything so he walked away. Sam opened her locker and slammed the books inside angrily.

"Did you see what happened?" she asked Tucker. "Dash was being the jerk and Danny gets punished for it!" She was mad. She turned to Tucker he yawned and she wondered if the princess had bothered him during the night.

"I've been doing some damage control," Tucker said. "I've been telling people that Friday was a sociological experiment we were working on to gauge people's reactions to different events. Some people seem to be buying it, so at least there's something to be positive about. Sam snorted and was about to say something else when Paulina walked by. She stopped and looked at Sam for a moment.

"Back to being a loser geek I see," She said.

"Still a vapid bitch I see," Sam shot back. Paulina gave her a sour look then flipped her hair and walked away. Sam closed her eyes and put her head on the locker. "I hate Mondays"

"Hey," Tucker said trying to sound nonchalant. "It could be worse, you could have a ghost haunting you trying to get you to dance with her at all hours of the night."

"Ahh Tuck," Sam groaned. "I'm so sorry. Want me to try to talk to her again? Maybe Danny should try this time."

"I'm hoping she'll direct her attention else where and leave me alone," Tucker said. "She's seriously annoying." And with that Tucker and Sam separated to go to their respective classes. Sam was bitter and angry that she didn't even get to talk to Danny. She hoped Lancer wasn't giving him the third degree.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny sat in the principle's office scrunched up in a chair. The principle insisted on calling his parents. He was not looking forward to having them show up. Whenever they did, it was a disaster. Today was turning out to be horrible. Worse off, he didn't get a chance to talk to Sam or even kiss her good morning. He sighed then groaned as his mother rushed into the office like a whirlwind.

"I got here as fast as I could Sweetie," She said. She levied her gaze on the principle and left her a few choice words about the defenseless needing defended and how Dash Baxter was a big fat bully. She insisted that every bruise Danny had come home with lately had been a result of Dash Baxter. Before he even knew what she was up to Maddie grabbed Danny. Stood him up, turned him around and pulled up his shirt to reveal a nasty bruise he'd earned while fighting Vlad on Friday. How did she know that was there?

"You see!" Maddie said as she leaned forward over the principle. "He was only defending himself!" The principle stuttered a little bit then said something about having a chat with Dash. "You do that!" Maddie said. "And meanwhile I'm taking Danny home so he doesn't have to be subjected to anymore bullying."

Danny panicked. As nice as it would b to get out of school, the last thing he wanted was to go home and be under the care of his mother, plus he already missed Sam badly. Who would tell her what happened. "Mom I need to stay here!" he said urgently.

"You see!" Maddie said to the principle. "He's so committed to pulling up his grades that even a bully cannot deter him!"

"Really Mom. I can't go home. I need to stay in school." Danny continued.

"I'm sure Sam and Tucker can come by later and give you your homework." Maddie said. She looked at the principle "I assure you will make sure they do?" The principle, slightly stunned nodded her head. Satisfied Maddie nodded her head and pulled Danny with her out of the office.

"Really Mom I need to stay in school!" Danny pleaded as she dragged him down the halls and out of the school and into the assault vehicle. His mother didn't listen to him.

Jazz was right. His goose really was cooked.

"You look tired Sweetie," Maddie said when they arrived home. She followed him into the house then pointed to Danny's room. "Go upstairs and take a nap. Fighting Ghosts all night has been taking it's toll on you." Danny froze in shock and watched as his mother walked into the kitchen. Did she know about the three ghosts who had woken him up last night or was she just being figurative? Did she know? She turned and looked at him. "Go!" she said. Danny didn't need any further prompting, he ran up the stairs without looking back.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sam entered the lunch room after Tucker. She looked around for a moment then sat down. "Where's Danny?" she asked. I haven't seen him all day.

"Me either," Tucker answered. "I don't think he came back from the principal's office. You don't think he's still in there do you? Should we mount a rescue operation?"

Sam was just about to answer when her cell phone rang. She answered it then exclaimed, "Danny? Where are you?"

"I'm at home Sam," Danny answered. He hadn't been able to rest, but simply watch the clock, hoping that Sam would have her phone on so he could call at lunch.

"They sent you home?" Sam exclaimed in horror. Her heart dropped in disappointment. She was really missing him and was hoping they'd at least get to see each other at lunch.

"Well not exactly," Danny said. "Mom came. She forced me to come home. Can you guys come over after school?"

"She forced you to come home? Your mom?" Sam asked in shock.

Danny took a deep breath, "She said that fighting ghosts all night was taking it's toll on me and I needed to rest."

"Holy cow!" Sam gasped then said to Tucker. "Danny's mom totally knows!"

"Oh shit!" Tucker cried. He leaned forward wanting to hear more.

"I miss you Sam," Danny said his voice softening. "I'm so sorry about this morning."

Sam closed her eyes and cradled the phone close. "I miss you too. This has been a really sucky day." she said as the feeling of tears stung her eyes. Tucker took a look at Sam's face and backed away from her. He didn't want to be part of some mushy conversation between the love birds. He looked up and his embarrassed facial expression changed.

"Oh crap!" he said as he tugged on Sam's arm. "She's back!" Sam turned and saw the princess approaching. But before she could say a word to Danny on the phone. A flash of red appeared.

"Valerie!" Tucker exclaimed as he pulled on Sam's arm. "She's going to toast the princess!" Tucker found himself full of mixed feelings. On one hand he would be glad to get rid of the annoying ghost, on the other hand, he didn't want the creature hurt. And then again he felt it was a little thrilling to be rescued by none other than Valerie.

"Danny!" Sam said. "The princess is here and so is Valerie. She's going to totally destroy her! We have to do something!" She listened for a moment. There was no answer. "Danny?" She asked. "Hello?" The line was dead.

Everyone in the cafeteria was screaming and running for cover as Valerie shot at the princess, who was trying desperately to get to Tucker. Tucker was desperately trying to stay away from her.

"Don't move ghost!" Valerie cried as she leveled her plasma gun at the confused being.

"I want to go to the ball!" The princess said urgently as she pointed up to a banner hanging across the cafeteria proclaiming a dance on Friday. She saw Tucker and started toward him. "I want to go to the ball!"

"You ain't goin no where!" Valerie declared as she prepared to pulled the trigger.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny Phantom yelled as he flew in and threw Valerie's aim off course. Sam had to resist squealing in fan girlish delight. In fact she couldn't believe she had the urge to swoon at Danny's appearance.

"Ghost boy!" Valerie growled. "How did I know you wouldn't be far behind? This is it! Both of you are going down!" She turned and looked at the princess ghost who had just about reached Tucker.

"Stay away from him you wretch!" Valerie screamed and shot at the ghost. Danny didn't have anytime to lose. He moved as fast as he could, grabbed the princess and flew her out of the school. Valerie cursed then ran out of the cafeteria.

Sam looked down at Tucker who was still hiding under the table. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tucker answered. "That princess is getting on my last nerve!" Sam nodded her head in understanding and sighed. She wished Danny could have stayed, or at least taken her with him.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Danny flew to his house and put the princess down. He wished he could have stayed and talked to Sam, or better yet taken her with him, but he needed to get away from Valerie, and it would raise too much speculation if he kidnapped Sam. "Don't you have anything better to do then bug Tucker?" he asked the princess. "You're making things really hard on us."

The princess pouted, "But I just wanted to go to the ball."

Danny ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. There was no reasoning with this ghost. He was about to say something else when he looked up at his house. He could have sworn his mother was looking out the window. "Oh boy" he said and turned back to the princess, but she was gone.

Danny flew up to his bedroom and phased through the window. There was no one in the room. He materialized, changed back to human form and sat on his bed with a thump. "This day is just getting better and better," he said sarcastically.

"Perk up Sweetie," Maddie Fenton said as she entered the room. "It's not that bad is it?" Danny gave her a deer caught in headlights look. She sat down on the end of the bed. "I think it's about time we had that talk."

"Uh," Danny said as he looked around for a means of escape. There was none. "Okay."

"Your grades have been slipping Sweetie," Maddie started. Past the C average? Danny wanted to ask. "You're always tired. I don't think you relax with your friends enough. I know you spend a lot of time with Tucker and Sam, but fighting ghosts is hardly relaxing."

"Fighting ghosts?" Danny said then laughed nervously. Maybe playing dumb would get him out of this situation.

"Now, now," Maddie said as she patted Danny's leg. "Don't try to play dumb with me Sweetie. I'm your mother."

"Uhh," Danny said trying to think of a way to get out of this conversation. His mind was blank.

"I'm not as clueless as you might believe," Maddie started. "I might get caught up with your father in our ghost hunting crusade, but I'm not oblivious. I've known for months and months that the affection between you and Sam was growing into something the two of you could no longer deny. If I could pick up a secret that subtle, do you really think you could hide any secret so big from me?"

"Ummm," Danny said then sputtered. "There's nothing going on between Sam and I!"

Maddie laughed. "Don't try to distract me Danny. You know I know."

Danny looked down at his hands, "What exactly do you know?"

"That you're Invis-o-bill," Maddie answered.

"Danny Phantom," Danny corrected.

"And some how you are a ghost? Part ghost?"

"Ghost Hybrid," Danny said.

"How did this happen?" Maddie asked "When did this happen? Why didn't you tell us? How long did you think you could hide this from me? I am your mother. Mother's know when something is not right. It's instinct."

Danny went hesitated to tell his mother what happened. He hoped he could trust her not to duplicate the accident, but he wasn't so sure. She and her father could go a little overboard at times. He decided not to give her the details but simply told her that he was scared that if she found out that she wouldn't love him anymore and would experiment on him endlessly or worse exile him to the Ghost Zone or expose him to the world.

"Oh Sweetie!" Maddie cried as she pulled Danny into a hug. "How could you think that of me? I am your mother! I love you! No matter what!"

"But, I'm part ghost," Danny pointed out. "You hunt ghosts." He shrugged his shoulders. I just drew the most logical conclusion.

Maddie laughed. "You really are so much like your father Danny! Try to become more observant. I've been running experiments on you for months now."

Danny nearly jumped up and away from his mother. "What?" he asked. "You have? When?"

"Both you and Jack," Maddie said softly. "So clueless." She chuckled for a moment then said, "Every new gadget of your father's gets tested on you. Of course your father is too focused on his mission that he just doesn't see that all the devices work. He thinks they're broken until I do a little tweaking on them and assure them they are fine. He's a brilliant, brilliant man. He's just a little thick headed sometimes."

Danny scratched his head. He couldn't believe it. His mother knew and she didn't care. Or rather, it didn't change her feelings or opinions of him. It didn't make her turn him into a lab animal nor exile him. Nor, did the outing of his secret make her crazy or make her want to tell the world her son was the ghost boy. Danny frowned. "What about Dad?" he asked.

"I think there are some things your father is better off not knowing about Sweetie," Maddie said. "Now tell me about the ghosts you've been fighting. Something bad happened on Friday and over the weekend. What was it?"

Danny wished she'd given him time to process the fact that she knew he was a ghost hybrid before she started asking him about ghost fighting. He wondered how much to tell her and really wish Sam and Tucker were there to help.

"Well..You see," Danny started. "There is this evil ghost named…Plasimus and he has been making plans to dominate the world."

Maddie settled herself and watched her son with interest. "Go on! Go on!" She said. "I want to hear it all." So Danny told her everything, well…almost everything. He did leave out the part about Plasimus being Vlad Masters and his obsession with Maddie and plots to kill Jack. He did tell her that he'd almost killed Sam. His story fired Maddie up.

"We'll get that rotten ghost!" She said angrily. "Just leave it to me! You have Maddie Fenton on your side now!" She ruffled Danny's hair and abruptly changed subjects. "Now I need to go get dinner started and check on your father's latest gadget" She kissed his forehead and left the room. Shouting over her shoulder. "Be sure to tell Sam and Tucker I said hello." Danny was left speechless with his mouth hanging open.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny was very disappointed when Tucker came over without Sam later that afternoon. Tucker felt really bad for his friend. He wished he could do something as he observed the crushed expression on Danny's face.

"It's not that she didn't want to come," Tucker told Danny. "But her parents came and picked her up from school. I guess they are leaving for the next two weeks and they wanted to spend some "quality time" with her."

"Figures," Danny said. "They abandon her half of the time and then they want to give her their attention at all the wrong moments."

"Yeah," Tucker said. "The other thing is, they wanted her to meet the new staff member they'd hired. They were calling her the new governess."

"Governess?" Danny asked.

"High class term for Nanny." Tucker clarified.

"Nanny!" Danny screeched. "Sam doesn't need a nanny!"

Tucker laughed. Sam agrees with you.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sam couldn't believe it. Her parents had hired a babysitter. She was 14 years old. She didn't need a baby sitter. She'd been taking care of herself for years, it was a little late for her parents to decide that she was on her own too much.

"We don't like how you are forming Samantha," her mother said in her oh so chipper tone. "But unfortunately your father and I have our many business ventures to attend to and that keeps us quite busy. We've been thinking about it and we've decided to hire someone to make sure you grow up to be a proper young lady. Someone we can introduce to society!"

With that they introduced Sam to a rather prim looking woman named, Victoria Hesslop, or Miss Hesslop as she preferred to be called. Sam greeted her coldly but politely. Miss Hesslop eyed her much the way Paulina did. Sam decided she would just ignore the woman until she quit or until her parents realized their ploy wouldn't work.

Sam sat at dinner wishing she was over at Danny's house. Regardless of how chaotic it was, it was still a homey environment. Plus Sam missed Danny. She looked at the clock. He and Tucker were probably playing video games. She asked to be excused, very politely then ran upstairs and dialed Danny's number. Unfortunately Jazz answered the phone.

"Danny's playing video games with Tucker," Jazz said, which told Sam what she all ready knew. Then she proceeded to chat with Sam until Sam finally gave up and demanded to talk to Danny. Miss Hesslop knocked on the door before Danny got to the phone.

Sam eyed her uncomfortably for a moment then said, "Can you excuse me please? I'm on an important call."

"I don't mind," Miss Hesslop said as she walked into the room and sat down on the couch. By that time Danny was on the other end of the line asking if she was still there.

"I'm here," Sam said as she eyed her newest irritation. "How are things going? What happened with your mom?"

Danny told Sam the story of his mother's confrontation. Sam expressed her disbelief as she edged toward the bathroom. She looked over at Miss Hesslop who was watching her unblinkingly then slipped into the bathroom and closed the door. She didn't relax until the lock was turned.

"Tucker told me about the governess," Danny said. "Did you meet her? Is she bad? Are your parents crazy?"

"Yes. Yes and Yes." Sam answered. "I am in utter disbelief!. She's sitting in my room right now. In fact, she's probably listening at the door. Sam stepped in side the shower stall and closed the glass door.

"I'm sorry Sam," Danny said. "So she's supposed to turn you into a proper young lady huh?"

"I guess," Sam answered as she picked at the hem of her shirt. "I don't know what my parents are thinking. I think it'd be better if they just gave me up for adoption." Danny laughed and Sam began to feel better.

"Do you think you can come over later?" she finally asked. "I really miss you."

"Yes," Danny said.

Sam smiled then sighed. "I see you later then."

"See ya Sam," Danny answered. She hung up the phone then stood. If Tucker were here she'd bet him 50 bucks that Miss Hesslop was standing at her door. Sam crept over and popped the door open. Miss Hesslop was still sitting on the couch with her legs crossed at the ankles.

"I thought the two of us could get to know each other," Miss Hesslop said as she eyed Sam expressionlessly. "I will tell you what your parents expect of me and what I expect of you."

Sam sighed as she sat down. "Listen whatever my parents are paying you. I'll pay you that amount and more to go away and leave me alone."

"I'm sorry Samantha," Miss Hesslop told her. "I'm afraid that's just not possible." She smiled coldly then laid down ground rules. She was to go straight from school to home, where she would do her home work. Then they would work for a few hours everyday on the proper things every proper young woman should know. There were no visitors allowed after 8 pm and no phone calls after 9 pm. Bed was promptly at 10 pm.

Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "What makes you think I'm going to follow your rules?"

Miss Hesslop smiled knowingly, "I have ways of making my charges behave Samantha," was all she said. Sam shuddered.

"My room is off limits," she finally told Miss Hesslop.

"I beg to differ!" Miss Hesslop countered. "It is important that I be able to access you at all times."

"It is important that I have my privacy!" Sam demanded. Luckily her parents were of the same belief. And supported her when she went to them to complain. Miss Hesslop conceded graciously and then shot Sam a look which warned her that the victory would be short lived.

Sam closed her door and let out a sigh as she leaned against it. She turned the lock then walked over to her desk to sit down and work on an English assignment. It wasn't long until there was a knock on the widow. Sam immediately perked up and motioned for Danny to enter. He phased through the window then returned to human form.

"It's been a tough day!" Sam growled. As she walked toward Danny.

"Yes it has been," He agreed as they closed the distance between them.

"And it all started with that jerk Dash!" Sam continued in her angry tone. "If he was here right now I'd punch his lights out."

Danny smiled and looked around Sam's room. "If Dash Baxter were here right now, I'd be doing more than punching his lights out. Sam laughed then kissed Danny's cheek. He blushed and Sam laughed again.

"You didn't tell me what happened with the princess," Sam said as Danny put his arms around her and gave her a questioning look.

He shrugged his shoulders. "She disappeared and I haven't seen her since."

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. "So now that your mom knows. Are things any different?" she asked as she smoothed the fabric on his shoulder.

Danny sighed, "I don't know. Nothing is really different. It's just weird. And as for everything else I'd rather kiss you first."

Sam smiled then told Danny, "You better tell me first because if you kiss me, something is going to happen and you'll have to leave."

Danny gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Haven't you noticed?" Sam replied. "Every time your lips touch mine, something happens. Either Jazz or a ghost or something."

Danny laughed. Sam was right. Something always happened to keep them apart. "Well this time we'll just ignore everything else." Danny said then slipped his hands up to cup her face. The looked into each other's eyes a moment and waited. Then they moved toward each other and stopped…and listened. "Nothing," Danny whispered almost against Sam's lips.

"Just wait," Sam said. She was aching to close the distance and touch her lips against his. They waited a moment then closed their eyes and attempted to close the slight distance between them, but there was a knock on the door. Sam pulled back and gave Danny a look and whispered. "See I told you." Danny gave her a wicked grin and pulled her back to him and kissed her. Sam forgot that someone was at her door as she threw her arms around him.

They didn't break apart until the knocking became louder and a voice on the otherside yelled, "I know you're in there Samantha! Open the door!"

"Hold on a moment," Samantha called. "It's Miss Snootypants," she whispered to Danny. She straightened herself out, then turned to Danny. "How do I look?"

Danny observed her with glee. "Like you have been kissed." He answered.

"Samantha!" came a voice at the door.

"Hold on!" Sam said. "I'm getting dressed. I was just about to get in the shower." Danny raised his eyebrows. Sam smacked him in the stomach.

"I'm just going to phase out and wait here," He said. "I want to see what this Miss Snootypants is like." Sam shot him a warning glance and waited until he went ghost and disappeared. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Miss Hesslop pushed past her into the room and looked around suspiciously. "You have someone in here with you!" She declared. "I know it!" She looked in the closet, in the bathroom, under the bed, behind the bureau, outside on the balcony and behind the curtains. All the while Danny floated above and watched.

"No one is here," Sam said, hoping she didn't sound like she was lying.

Miss Hesslop surveyed her for a moment. "You're parent have decided to depart early. They want you to go downstairs." Sam proceeded her out of the room. Miss Hesslop stayed behind. She looked around the room again and scowled. Danny waited until she was gone before he followed. Miss. Hesslop was really something. Danny wondered how Sam was going to deal with having to answer to her. Sam could be pretty rebellious and Miss Hesslop looked pretty mean.

Sam kissed her parents good bye and then turned to go back to her room. Miss Hesslop was blocking her passage on the stairs. "Excuse me," Sam said. "I'd like to go back to my room now."

Miss Hesslop held up one finger and shook it at Sam. "Now listen to me you little brat!" She said in a harsh tone. "Your parents aren't here for you to go crying to. You will not lock your door. And you will change out of those horrible Goth clothes and put on something decent!"

Sam folded her arms across her chest and surveyed Miss Hesslop. "Or what?" Sam asked.

Miss Hesslop narrowed her eyes. "Or I'll make you rue the day you dared to defy me. No one defies me. I've dealt with worse punks than yourself! You will shape up Samantha."

"And I've dealt with worse monsters than you Miss Hesslop" Sam said as she pushed her way past the woman. "If you're trying to scare me. Forget it. Nothing scares me!"

Miss Hesslop waited a moment until Sam was out of sight then smiled, "You're not afraid of anything? Dealt with worse monsters than me? You don't know the half of it Miss Manson." Her eyes glowed a bright red for a brief instant before she slipped back up the stairs.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Major shouts out to Missmeliss4251. This chapter would not have happened if she hadn't set off some weird inspiration in my brain. Thanks Missmeliss4251!  
**

Chapter Five

The next day at school was uneventful, boring even. There were no ghosts. Paulina and Dash even left the trio alone.

"So," Tucker said at lunch as he surveyed his ham, turkey and beef sandwich, then shot a look at Sam. "You haven't told us about this new nanny of yours."

"Governess," Sam corrected.

"Whatever," Tucker said. "Is she horrible or what?"

"Actually," Sam said thoughtfully. "She's not all that bad."

"Not all that bad?" Danny asked in surprise. "I thought you said she was horrible. You even called her Miss Snootypants."

Sam shrugged. "Really, she's not as bad as she seems at first. I mean, after you get to know her it turns out that she's actually nice."

Danny gave Sam an odd look. "What?" she asked. Then sighed. "She and I had a long talk last night. She's actually really cool."

"Are we talking about the same Miss Snootypants who called you a brat and a punk?" Danny asked.

"She called you a punk?" Tucker laughed. "Dude if we ever called you that we'd never get away alive."

Danny eyed Sam thoughtfully. He wondered about a ghost. Sam was acting slightly peculiar, but that could be chalked up to being tired. He reached over and phased his hand through hers. No. She wasn't being over shadowed. Sam turned and gave him a smile.

The day continued uneventfully. After school Sam went straight home. Miss Snooty…err Miss Hesslop was expecting her. Danny and Tucker watched her go, both feeling a little befuddled and Danny feeling very let down.

"She seems happy," Tucker said as he and Danny walked home.

"Yeah," Danny said absently. "You don't think there is a ghost involved do you?"

"Ummm, Dude wouldn't you have sensed it if she was a ghost?" Tucker asked.

"I didn't sense when you and Sam were overshadowed," Danny pointed out.

"True. But you were also a little upset. So maybe that threw off your ghost sense." Tucker countered. "Things have been pretty ghost free since your fight with Vlad."

Danny cringed. "Don't say that!" Suddenly there was a scream and Danny's ghost sense went off. "Every time someone says that a ghost shows up. It never fails."

"At least I have the Fenton Thermos," Tucker said brightly.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny cried and changed to ghost form.

He followed his sense to a store where he found none other than the Box Ghost flying around scaring shoppers and levitating boxes.

"Beware!" The Box Ghost cried. "For I am The Box Ghost! Master of all things cardboard and cubical!"

"You really need to find another line of work," Danny said as he flew up to the ghost who looked at Danny in shock. He darted left, then right then grabbed a box and threw it at Danny.

"Beware!" The Box Ghost cried. "For I will no longer enter your cylindrical container of doom!" With that he send a stack of boxes flying for Danny's head. Danny was able to duck and sent a ectoplasmic blast toward the ghost, who ducked out of the way. Tucker ran forward with the Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost inside.

It wasn't too much later, after Tucker had put the thermos safely in his back pack, that Danny, in human form of course, walked up to Tucker.

"You have got to stop saying that," Danny said in annoyance.

Tucker put up his hands. "Dude I'm sorry." Danny just growled under his breath as they walked.

"Missing Sam eh?" Tucker finally asked.

"Yeah," Danny admitted. "This whole nanny thing totally bites."

Jazz came walking up between the two friends. "Hey little brother!" She said cheerfully. "What are we doing today?"

"What's with the we?" Danny asked.

Jazz shrugged her shoulders. "I just thought since Sam was off with her new nanny that we could…"

"Hey," Tucker said. "How did you know about the nanny? Did you tell her Danny?" Tucker stopped for a moment then said "Nanny, Danny, nanny, Danny. Ha! That's funny!" Both Danny and Jazz were giving him a pained look. He shot them a sparkling smile.

"Yeah," Danny said. "Who told you about the nanny?"

"Ummm" Jazz said as she looked around for a moment. "Sam did!"

"When did you talk to Sam?" Danny and Tucker asked together.

"Uh we're girls!" Jazz replied. "We talk. Does it matter where we do it? She's my brother's girlfriend for goodness sake! I have to have some kind of relationship with her. I mean really! Do you think that I would snub her if we like, ran into each other in the bathroom or something? I mean it's not like she and I never talked or anything or that we are strangers or that she thinks I am entirely too perky or something like that."

"Riiiiiight!" Danny said.

"What you don't believe me?" Jazz said worriedly.

"Actually, no," Tucker replied. "We don't. You've been eavesdropping haven't you?"

Jazz remained frozen in thought for a moment before she laughed lightly and said. "Oops you caught me. Ha ha. So sorry." Danny gave her an angry stare and she held up her hands. "I don't have a choice but to eavesdrop. You always leave me out of the loop. How else am I going to find out what you're up to?"

"Why don't you walk up and say, 'Hey Danny what have you been up to'? Maybe we'd tell you." Danny said his sister as he and Tucker started walking again.

"You're missing Sam aren't you?" Jazz asked as she followed the friends.

"Yeah he is," Tucker answered. "He'd pretty miffed about the nanny thing. I was about to suggest that maybe we should go up to Sam's house, check out the nanny. Maybe she's a ghost."

"No," Danny said. "If she were a ghost I'd know it."

"Yeah but you didn't know it when Sam and I were overshadowed." Tucker reminded Danny.

"True," Danny began. "but…"

"But nothing," Jazz said. "Does everything and everyone have to be a ghost. Just because Sam didn't like her and now she does doesn't mean the nanny is overshadowed by a ghost or something. I mean maybe Sam has been lonely. Her parents do neglect her you know. Maybe it's just nice for her to have an authority figure at home who cares about her."

Tucker and Danny both sighed. "You have a point Jazz," Danny said. "We'll just have to give her some time."

"But you've asked to the dance on Friday right?" Tucker asked.

"No. Not yet," Danny answered.

"Maybe you should," Tucker started then stopped and paled. "I just said dance didn't I?" He looked around warily. Expecting the princess to appear and start begging him to take her to the ball. When nothing happened he relaxed visibly.

"I'll call her later this evening." Danny said. "I'll ask her then."

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Sam looked at the phone apprehensively as it sat on her desk ringing. She looked at the clock. It was 7:30. She hesitated for a moment then answered, "Manson residence. Samantha speaking."

"Hey Sam!" Danny said. "We missed you today."

"I missed you guys too," Sam whispered softly as she looked over her shoulder. She felt like someone was in the room with her.

"So," Danny continued. "About the dance Friday. Are you going?"

Sam smiled and said, "I don't know. Are you asking?"

"I don't know," Danny replied. "Would you say yes?"

"Yes!" Sam laughed.

"Oh good!" Danny said. "So? Will you?"

Sam grinned and decided to make Danny suffer and ask her outright instead of the round about way like he was trying to do. "Will I what?" She asked.

Danny sighed in exasperation. "Go to the dance with me?"

"Is it a date?" Sam asked as she pushed.

Danny caught on to her teasing. "Yes," he answered. "I'll even pick you up. I'll bring flowers and chocolate and no Tuck." As Sam laughed the worried knot which had begun growing in Danny's stomach since Sam's distance at school began to dissipate. They talked for awhile. Until Sam looked up at the clock and told Danny she needed to go. Miss Hesslop would be checking on her.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," She said.

"Ok," Danny said then hesitated. "Sam?"

"I love you too Danny," Sam laughed. Danny laughed, and the call ended.

Sam hung up the phone and turned to see Miss Hesslop standing in the door way. "You're boyfriend?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Sam said as she looked away from the woman and at the phone again.

Miss Hesslop walked over and stood with her hand on her shoulder.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Miss Hesslop said.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Tucker entered the cafeteria and realized Sam and Danny weren't there yet. He wouldn't be surprised if they didn't show. It was Wednesday and some how the two hadn't been able to spend much time together.

"Hmm good old meatloaf," Tucker sighed as he got ready to dig into his lunch. He was about to take his first bite when he heard her. He thought he'd seen the last of her, but there she was drifting toward him. Where was Danny when you needed him?

"I want to go to the ball!" She cried. Everyone in the cafeteria screamed and started to run out.

The princess had just about reached him when someone shot a blast at her. She ducked just in time. Valerie came shooting into the cafeteria and Tucker took cover under his table. "I want to go to the ball!" The princess said desperately trying to reach him. Valerie shot again and the princess seemed to have thought better of trying to talk to Tucker. She looked at Valerie for a moment then disappeared. Valerie stood there in her red outfit for a moment, bent down and looked at Tuck hiding under the table then took off.

"Darn Princess!" Tucker exclaimed. He dusted himself off then sat back down to try and eat again. He was just about to take a bite when Valerie, out of her ghost hunting disguise, appeared beside him.

"Tucker." She said.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Is that princess ghost after you?" She asked as she sat down beside him.

"Princess ghost?" Tucker asked playing dumb.

"Yeah! Don't pretend that she isn't haunting you Tucker." Valerie said as she sat down.

"I-I guess she wants me to take her to the dance," Tucker finally answered.

"The dance?" Valerie said. "Why?"

"Cause I'm a cool guy?" Tucker asked. Valerie gave him a doubtful look and Tucker sighed. "Look," he continued. "She's a ghost. She likes to dance. She thinks she wants to dance with me. End of story." He took a bite of his meatloaf, finally.

"Strange," Valerie said. "I think you need to be protected."

Tucker nearly choked. "What?" he said. "Protected?

"You're going to the dance with me," Valerie declared.

"I am?" Tucker said hopefully.

"Yes!" Valerie growled as she pointed him. "And don't try to weasel out of it."

"Ok," Tucker said as he smiled. "When do I pick you up."

Valerie narrowed her eyes at Tucker. "I'll pick you up!" she said then walked away.

"Yes!" Tucker said as he pumped his fist in the air. Now if only Danny and Sam were around to tell his good news too!

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Sam looked at her hands as she wrung them together, sitting next to Danny on a bench at lunch time. She was nervous. How do you break up with someone you liked so much? She didn't want to do it, but Miss Hesslop said it would be for the best. Sam wanted more than anything to please Miss Hesslop. She couldn't say exactly why, but her good opinion meant everything to her.

"I don't know if we should…" Sam started. Danny put his hand on her shoulder and she stopped and closed her eyes. This was so hard. She didn't want to hurt Danny. He meant so much to her. But this was the right thing to do. Miss Hesslop said so. "I mean maybe we should stop this."

Danny's heart was racing as he sat there beside Sam. He could tell by the way she was sitting that she was upset. He wanted to comfort her, but she seemed to be pulling away from him. "Stop what?" he asked.

"This!" Sam said with tears in here eyes. "You and me. I just don't think it's going to work. I'm not ready for a relationship..

Danny's racing heart dropped into his stomach. "Sam?" He asked. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I think we're better off staying friends." Sam continued. She was afraid to look at Danny. She just wanted to get this over with and run so she could cry. This hurt more than she expected it to, she needed to talk to Miss Hesslop.

Danny didn't know what to say. Well, that wasn't true. He had something to say but he was afraid to speak in case he hurt her feelings in anger or showed how deeply he was hurting.

"I understand Sam," Danny finally said. "But promise me one thing."

"What?" Sam said as she looked up into his deep blue eyes. It was a big mistake. She nearly threw herself in his arms and begging him to forget everything she said. That she was being silly.

"Say you'll still go to the dance with me," He asked. "As just friends."

"Just friends?" Sam asked as she did her best to repress her tears.

"Forever," Danny said.

"All right." Sam answered. "But I need to go now." Danny watched her go, then sighed. Something was up with Miss Hesslop. She was doing something to Sam. Either she was a ghost or…well there was no other option. Danny was sure she was a ghost and he was going to stop her from getting in between him and Sam, some how.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Miss Hesslop smiled as she hung up the phone with Sam. The girl was a tough nut to crack, but Miss Hesslop had sufficient power over her now to talk her into breaking off her relationship with Danny. Isolating Sam away from everyone else should be easy. Vlad would be pleased. She toyed with the silver bracelet on her wrist. It enabled her to stay in the human form of Miss Hesslop and avoid detection from Danny Phantom, as long as he didn't get too close or worse, touch her.

Miss Hesslop really was none other than Penelope Spectra, and she loved her work. She loved depressing people and feeding off their emotions. Sam was stronger than most people and she was becoming quiet powerful from her. She took off the blanket and changed to her ghost form. She needed to visit Vlad, let him in on the developments and get the next plan of action.

It didn't take her long to reach him. He was standing in his study looking at a picture of Maddie Fenton. Spectra felt that Vlad had strange taste in women. But what did she know, she was a ghost he was human. Humans were strange.

"What are you doing here?" Vlad asked impatiently.

"You wanted updates," Spectra said in annoyance. "So I am here to give you an update."

"You could have used the phone!" Vlad told her.

Spectra gave him a cold look. "I am a ghost. I don't do telephones."

"You're lucky to have found me here," He said. "I was about to leave for….my other venture."

"Playing it close to the vest are we?" Spectra asked as she leaned against the wall and watched Vlad. She wished he would just spill the plan so she knew what to expect. But of course, he didn't trust her.

Vlad smiled. "So is the girl is under your power?"

"Yes." Spectra said. "It won't be too long before she is completely isolated from all the people in her life. How long do I have to toy with her before I can kill her? Draining her this slowly is difficult. It takes a great deal of will power and…"

Vlad held up his hand. "The minute Danny is mine you can do with her what ever you wish. All I have to do is break the bond between them. She is what's keeping him linked to his human side. Killing her off simply makes him angrier and makes her a martyr to him, but if she breaks his heart and lives well…that's another story."

"So what's the purpose?" Spectra said in confusion. "How will you have Danny Phantom?"

Vlad laughed. "I've already told you enough already. Now go back to Miss Manson's house and wait for me to contact you this time. I am already late!"

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny didn't tell Tucker what had happened between him and Sam. He simply told his friend that he wasn't feeling well and didn't feel like hanging out after school. Tucker was a little disappointed. He wanted to glory in the fact that he was going to the dance with Valerie, but Danny wasn't talking. Tucker wondered if it had anything to do with Sam and decided that he would pay her a little visit after school.

Jazz was waiting for Danny when he got home. "Are we going ghost hunting tonight?" she asked eagerly.

"No," Danny growled shortly. "I'm staying home. I don't care if all the ghosts from the Ghost Zone are terrorizing Amity Park."

"Gee Danny," Jazz replied. "You're sure in a bad mood. You'd think that maybe Sam broke up with you or something." Danny shot her an evil glare. "Sam broke up with you?" Jazz exclaimed. "No way! No way! Really?"

"Hello Jazz. Hello Danny," Maddie said as she surfaced from the basement. "How was school today?

Jazz ran over to Maddie and hugged her and hugged her and hugged her. "Mom! I love you! I really, really love you….Mom!"

"That's nice Sweetie," Maddie said. "And I love you too." Jazz squealed in happiness and Danny gave her a skeptical look. She stopped her celebrating then turned to Maddie.

"Danny is upset Mom." She half whispered. "Sam broke up with him today."

Maddie turned to Danny who was looking crushed. "Oh Sweetie what happened?"

Jazz leaned toward Maddie. "She probably didn't want to have a boyfriend who is." Jazz looked around for others. "Part ghost!" she whispered. Danny's shoulders dropped further and his expression grew sadder. "Can't really say I'd blame her." Jazz continued cheerfully then bounced happily upstairs.

"I'm so sorry Sweetie," Maddie said as she reached out to console her son.

"It's okay." Danny choked. "It's fine. Really. We're still friends and everything, so it's all okay." Maddie gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm going upstairs," he said. "To bed." Maddie watched him go, feeling very sad for her son.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**  
**

Chapter Six

Tucker took a deep breath as Sam's house came into view. He wondered why Sam would break up with Danny. He knew it had to be the Nanny. Tucker wanted to talk to Sam himself and see if he could figure out what was going on. He was almost to the walkway of the house when something caught his eye. It was the princess ghost and she was motioning to him. He hesitated a moment then walked over to her.

"Dear Prince," She said in an alarmed tone. "It would not be wise to enter the grounds of the evil witch!"

"Evil witch?" Tucker asked. "Sam? She's not a witch. You know that! You saved her life…"

"No, no!" The princess said. "The evil witch, Spectra. She has put a spell on Samantha. I can't even get in there to try on my dresses for the ball! I want to go to the ball so much." Tucker eyed the princess with pity. He wanted to bring up the fact that he was going to the ball…err dance with Valerie and…well that might make her angry and they needed allies.

"Do you know why Spectra is placing a spell on Sam?" Tucker asked. The princess shook her head. "I need to go tell Danny." Tucker said. He thanked the princess then started to walk away from the house. Standing in the walkway was the nanny.

"Are you here to see Samantha?" the nanny asked.

Tucker stuttered, "I-I-I-I umm yeah."

"She's not accepting visitors young man." The nanny said as she walked closer. "You don't want to visit Sam anyway. You don't want to visit anyone. You want to go home and go to bed."

"I'm going to um…go!" Tucker said quickly. "I'm tired."

"Yes I know," The nanny said soothingly. "Forget Samantha. Go home."

Tucker took off running for home. He didn't look back.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Jazz walked into Danny's room. Danny was sitting at his desk staring out into space. "I thought you were tired," Jazz said. "I thought you'd be asleep." Danny just looked at her for a moment.

"Something isn't right Jazz." Danny said. "There has to be a ghost involved. I know it. I'm going to go over to Sam's house and confront Miss Hesslop and reveal her for the ghost she must be."

Jazz sat down on Danny's bed. "But what if she's not a ghost Danny? Are you prepared for that?" Danny gave Jazz an thoughtful look. "I mean it's completely possible that Miss Hesslop is just a normal human and Sam has decided that being in a relationship is too much for her. Consider it for a moment Danny. She was nearly killed. You couldn't even save her, so she knows she really can't depend on you to keep her out of danger. Then you nearly go evil and she feels she's responsible for it. That's a lot of stress for one girl to take."

Danny sat with his hands in his head as he listened to his sister continue to talk. "I mean really Danny," she said. "Have you stopped and considered how hard this is on all of us? We have this tremendous secret to keep. All these ghosts keep coming through the portal just to give you a hard time, and then there is Vlad."

"What about Vlad?" Danny said angrily.

"Well do you think he'd be bothering us as much as he does if it wasn't for your ghost powers? I mean I know he loves Mom, but isn't the fact that you're like him coupled along with his wish for a son make him more likely to attack? I mean he would love it if you were just like him. He'd love to have someone by his side to teach all his tricks to, to plot with. To conquer the world with. I mean face it Danny. You really are a liability to all of us."

Danny closed his eyes. What Jazz was saying made sense. He did bring a lot of stress on his family. It was tremendous pressure of them to have to hide the secret of his powers, and deal with the ghosts. He stood and walked to the window. Maybe it would be better if he left for awhile. But first he had to find out if Miss Hesslop was a ghost. He changed to ghost form.

"Where are you going?" Jazz asked.

"To check on Sam. To see if I'm right." Danny answered with determination then phased through the window and flew away.

Jazz shook her head as she watched him go. "Poor, poor Danny," She said as her eyes glowed red and her pity turned to Vlad's laughter.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny flew over to Sam's house. He watched through her bedroom window for a moment while she worked at her desk then knocked on the window. Sam looked up and a momentary flash of fear flitted across her face. She walked to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing here Danny?" She asked.

"I think Miss Hesslop might be a ghost." Danny told her.

"That's ridiculous Danny. Miss Hesslop is kind and caring. There is no way she's a ghost." Sam started to close the window but Danny stopped her.

"Can I at least test her?" Danny asked. "Just to make sure." The distance and unsure look on Sam's face made him feel sick and weak.

"All right," Sam said. "But don't hurt her."

"I wouldn't hurt her." Danny said in an angry tone. "What makes you think I would hurt anyone?" He reached over to touch Sam's hand but she pulled away as if he was poison.

"Come in," she said as she moved aside. He wouldn't look him in the eyes. "How do you plan to test her?"

"I'll appear to her just like I am," Danny suggested. "As a ghost. If she's human she'll be frightened of me. If she's a ghost she won't be able resist attacking me."

"Just promise me you won't hurt her," Sam said again.

"Don't worry," Danny promised. "I'm not going to hurt her." He flew out of Sam's room and went in search of Miss Hesslop.

Several minutes later a horrified scream resounded through the house and a half maddened Miss Hesslop flew into Sam's room.

"A ghost!" The woman cried. "There is a ghost in the house Samantha! I don't know if I can protect you, but stay behind me." Danny appeared in the room and the woman screamed hysterically and pushed Sam behind her. Sam gave Danny a look that said, "See you were wrong."

"Ok," Danny said to Sam who was beginning to look angry. Miss Hesslop was rubbing her wrist as she stood between Sam and the ghost.

"Go away," Sam said angrily. "And don't come back. Ever." Her eyes locked with Danny's for a moment. He could feel something inside him growing tighter and tighter, like a spring getting ready to snap. He said nothing as he flew from the room, and didn't look back.

"You can come out now Bertrand," Miss Hesslop said. "He's not coming back." Bertrand exited Sam's body. Sam fell to the floor, unconscious and both ghosts looked at her unemotionally.

"Do you think it's ok to kill her now?" Bertrand asked.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny flew home, but instead of returning to his human form he remained intangible and flew through the portal into the ghost zone. He didn't know where he was flying to, only that he needed to get away.

He stopped at a dark green door. He didn't enter or knock. He just stood there thinking. He didn't belong in the Ghost Zone. He didn't belong with his family. There was only one other place he could go. Danny thought for a moment then flew to the only other place he knew he would be accepted…somewhere in Wisconsin.

He would have thought Vlad would be there. Waiting for him. But the mansion was empty. Danny walked around until he ended up in Vlad's lab. He checked out a few of the devices Vlad was working on and smiled to himself. They were simply bad copies of the things his father had been making. Of course there was quite a few stolen pieces with Fenton Works stamped on the side. Vlad really did pale in comparison to his father, Danny thought as he continued to look around the lab. Yeah his father was a dork most of the time, but his mother was right, he was a brilliant man.

In the corner of the room, hidden from view by large cabinets was a huge green chalk board. Danny walked over to it. It seemed Vlad had been using it to brainstorm and come up with an elaborate plan. Danny walked closer and began to read. "Overshadow Jazz. Overshadow Tucker. Employee Penelope Spectra. Sam Manson out of Danny's life. Access Dark Danny. Off Jack. Win Maddie's heart. Own Green Bay Packers. Rule both worlds. Live happily ever after." The first five goals had checks beside them.

So Vlad was plotting again. The next on the list was for Danny himself to slip back over to his evil side. Danny could feel his blood boiling. If Evil Danny was what Vlad wanted. Evil Danny was who he was going to get. Danny pushed the chalkboard over. But in obtaining that goal, Danny decided that Vlad would be denied the others.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Mom," Jazz said as she sat at the table watching her mother working on a new device. She had sent Jack to the electronics store for a desperately needed part. "Why didn't you marry Uncle Vlad instead of Ja..um..I mean Dad?"

"Because I love you father Sweetie and because you're dear Uncle Vlad is a creep," Maddie answered, not looking up from her work.

"Uncle Vlad is not a creep!" Jazz said angrily. "He's a very nice man."

Maddie looked up at her daughter and looked at her for a brief moment. "Well, Sweetie you are entitled to have your opinion. My opinion is that he's a creep." She smiled for a moment then turned back to her work.

"But isn't there something he could do to win your heart?" Jazz asked.

"No." Maddie said in an irritated tone.

"But what if…" Jazz started to say but was cut off by Danny in ghost form flying into the room. He attacked her and pinned her to the wall.

"Danny!" his mother exclaimed. "You do not attack your sister while in ghost form." She stopped and thought about it a moment then revised her statement. "You do not attack your sister!"

"Get out of her Vlad!" Danny growled his voice was dark and sinister. Chills went up Maddie's spine as she listened to her son speak. She was frozen where she stood. Unable to move. Why? Danny hit Jazz against the wall and demanded again. "Get out of her! Now!"

Finally Vlad released Jazz. He laughed as he let her go. Danny felt his sister go limp and he let her fall to the floor.

"Vlad?" Maddie gasped.

Vlad looked at Maddie a moment and smiled. "Yes it's me My gorgeous butter bean. I will get back to you as soon as I've dispatched your son."

"You mean as soon as I dispatch with you!" Danny yelled and fired and ectoplazmic blast at Vlad. He went skidding across the kitchen. Vlad recovered and them zoomed downstairs and through the portal into the Ghost Zone.

Maddie ran over to Jazz who was just now coming to. "What happened?" she asked groggily.

"What happened isn't as important right now Sweetie," Maddie said as she belted the Fenton Specter Deflector onto her daughter. "I need you to answer some questions for me."

Jazz looked at her mother blearily then sobbed. "Yes, Danny is half ghost!"

"I know that already Sweetie," Maddie said gently. "Tell me about Vlad."

"Vlad is half ghost too!" Jazz cried. "He had an accident with one of Dad's devices while in college. He's a creep Mom."

"Yes I know Sweetie," Maddie said soothingly as she stroked her daughters hair. "Can you stand?" Jazz nodded her head and Maddie helped her up. "We need to call Tucker" Maddie continued.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"So," Vlad said as he turned to Danny. "Back to your good old evil self I see. But I can still tell you are holding on to something. It's not that girl is it? She doesn't want you in her life you know."

"Sam is irrelevant," Danny said. "I'm here to make sure none of your plans come to fruition. I am here to make you miserable. I am not here to turn into some evil being and fulfill your sick, twisted fantasies."

"Oh darn," Vlad said. "So does that mean I have to kill you? Cause I really don't want to have to eliminate you Danny. You have such wonderful potential."

Danny didn't respond in the way Vlad expected him to. In fact, Danny's response sent chills down Vlad's spine and caused him to back away. The sound of Danny's evil laughter even caused other ghosts in the zone to hide.

"I'm finished talking with you now," Danny said when he was done laughing. "I'm going to give you a five minute head start. After that, you're toast."

"I'm more powerful than you are Danny," Vlad warned. He was smart and wicked, but Vlad was a vain man. He didn't like being challenged by Danny in this way. "I've been at this game much longer."

"One two three four," Danny counted quickly. "Time is running out for you Vlad. You've messed with me one too many times. This time I'm finishing the game." Vlad was again taken aback but the unwavering hatred in Danny's eyes. He felt it was better to run and regroup than to fight Danny now. He needed to be at a place where he would have the advantage.

Danny laughed to himself as he watched Vlad disappear through the ghost portal. "One two three four five," He counted. "I know I said five minutes , but as you pointed out before. I'm bad at math." With that he flew through the portal after Vlad.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Maddie Fenton, was a force to be reckoned with, but angry she was something else all together, maybe even something akin to angry Danny. She forced Tucker's parents to get him out of bed, then made him detail all of the current events in her son's life, something about her voice broke Spectra's little hold on him. She then told Tucker to get over to Sam's as fast as he could. Tucker jumped and ran. He knew that Maddie was going to kick some butt and he didn't want to miss it.

He caught up with Maddie and Jazz just as they were striding up the walk way to Sam's house. Maddie pounded on the door. Miss Hesslop answered. "I'm here to see Sam," Maddie said.

"I'm sorry," Miss Hesslop said in a sweet tone. "Samantha cannot be disturbed at this time."

"Listen," Maddie said. "You better let me talk to Samantha or I'm calling Mr. and Mrs. Manson, and then I'm calling the police."

Miss Hesslop laughed. "You don't want to see Sam," She said.

"I do!" Maddie said as she pushed a stunned Miss Hesslop. "Lead the way Jazz."

"I object!" Miss Hesslop said as she followed. She removed her bracelet and transitioned into her true form.

Maddie, Jazz and Tucker both marched into Sam's room without knocking. Sam, who was still sitting at her desk slaving away at homework looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in confusion.

"We've come to rescue you," Tucker answered.

"What do you mean rescue me?" Sam said as she stood. "I'm perfectly fine." She caught a look at Spectra who was edging up behind Maddie, Jazz and Tucker and said. "Uh oh!"

Spectra grabbed Jazz first, which of course was a big mistake. The ghost was shocked by the Specter Deflector. Maddie grabbed Sam who started to fight her, as she was still under Spectra's power.

Maddie threw a chair at Spectra who laughed as it went right through her. "You'll have to do much better than that!" She said as she flew toward Maddie who ducked and rolled.

"You're messing with the wrong woman!" Maddie yelled. "I'm going to kick your ghost butt back to the Ghost Zone."

Spectra laughed as she circled Maddie. "Your witty, or should I say not so witty, banter reminds me of another enemy of mine. Danny Phantom."

Spectra flew at Maddie who ducked out of the way and attempted to kick the ghost but missed. "Danny is my son!" She said proudly.

"Ahh!" Spectra laughed. "Then I am going to enjoy taking my aggression out on you. You don't have ghost powers. Fighting me is useless."

"Get real!" Maddie said as she jumped forward and grabbed Spectra, wrestling her to the ground.

"Bertrand!" Spectra called in frustration, as she forced her way out of Maddie's grip and stood. Why weren't her ghost powers working on this woman? She should have already been disheartened and depressed. Maddie executed a perfect round house kick as Spectra jumped to attack her again. The ghost went flying up against the wall and Tucker took the opportunity to suck Spectra into the Fenton Thermos.

"Hey!" A voice cried from across the room as Bertrand came running for them. "Let Spectra out of there!"

"Two ghosts?" Maddie yelled.

"Where there is Spectra there is always Bertrand," Tucker explained. Maddie rolled her eyes in an expression of exasperation.

"Where's Danny?" Ask Sam now that the web Spectra had weaved around her was gone.

"He's off turning evil, fighting Vlad!" Jazz responded as they and hid under Sam's desk. Maddie continued to fight Bertrand. Catching him with the Fenton Thermos wasn't going to come as easy as catching Spectra off guard.

Sam felt like she'd just woken up from a very long nap. "What?" she asked in confusion.

"Penelope Specter," Tucker said as he coward in the back. "You new Nanny was Penelope Specter."

"Danny's gone totally evil," Jazz explained. "At least that's how Mom described it. Sounds like he's completely enraged and he's gone after Vlad."

Sam rubbed the back of her head for a moment in a very Danny like gesture. "Danny would never let himself become evil," she said with assurance. "And destroying Vlad doesn't make him a bad guy."

"A lot has happened," Tucker warned Sam. "Spectra had you pretty good. She even made you break up with Danny." Sam could vaguely remember her talk with Danny. She also knew that he'd come to see her, but Bertrand had overshadowed her, just in case she weakened. Sam felt sick to her stomach, but was glad Danny would understand what had happened when all was said and done.

"Tucker!" Maddie yelled in exasperation. "Where are you with that darned thermos?"

"Sorry Mrs. Fenton!" Tucker called then crawled forward. Maddie set up the situation and Tucker opened the thermos to catch Bertrand. But the ghost was scared, hysterical and mad. He avoided the beam from the thermos and smacked Tucker in the head with a shoe.

"Oh sorry Tucker Sweetie," Maddie said and set Bertrand up to be caught again. This time Tucker was successful in getting Bertrand into the container, even though he was still a bit dizzy.

"I think Jazz wants to start carrying around the thermos from now on," Tucker said as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"Oh no," Jazz said as she held up her hands. "The honor is all yours."

"Ha!" Tucker laughed. "I'll remember that next time you get overzealous at the next fight."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Vlad stopped in an large clearing. He turned and looked back. Danny, who was right behind him came at him like a shot, pounding into his middle. Vlad went flying and landed on the ground. He flew back up and punched at Danny, sending ectoplazmic blasts of his own. Both ghost hybrids were so focused on their fighting that they failed to see the flash of red zooming toward them.

"All right," Valerie said. "Which one of you goes first?" Vlad and Danny stopped. They kept their eyes on each other each one waiting for the other to move first. Danny decided to take the initiative. Before either Vlad or Valerie could register what had happened Danny caught Valerie and held her in a choke hold.

"I could end this right here," Danny whispered in here ear. "You're better off not fighting me!"

"Let me go you monster!" Valerie cried and tried to kick and bite, but it just wasn't possible for her blows to connect.

"Her fate is in your hands Vlad," Danny called. "You can either save your little pawn or you can show her what a monster you are and I can finally dispatch this pest!"

"Pawn?" Valerie screamed. "Vlad? Masters?"

Danny held her tighter. "Meet your marvelous benefactor," he said. "The only reason he's been setting you up with ghost fighting equipment was to get to me."

"I don't care what you do with the girl," Vlad said. "She's useless in my plan now. Kill her for all I care! Do it now. Wouldn't that just complete your transition from goodness to evil? Daniel Fenton!"

"Danny Fenton?" Valerie screamed as she tried to look around at the ghost who held her. "What the hell? What's going on here?"

"Yes Valerie. Danny Fenton!" Vlad called. "And he's probably going to kill you now, because that's the kind of ruthless baddie he is."

"Me? Ruthless?" Danny yelled angrily. "Am I the one who forces other ghosts to do their dirty work? Am I the one who steals my parent's inventions? Am I the one who has many times plotted to kill my father? Tried to kill Sam? Am I the Green Bay Packer's fan? I think not!"

"Green Bay?" Valerie shrieked. "I've been in league with a Green Bay Packer's fan?"

"I am tired!" Danny ignored Valerie and continued. "I am tired of your constant crap Plasimus. It ends here and now."

"So what?" Vlad called "You think you can defeat me? You think that you can simply send me to oblivion and that's that? You're troubles will be over? You still have your evil self to contend with don't you? And the fact that all your friends and family are growing to resent you. You don't belong Danny and if I am gone there will be no one to understand you!"

Danny landed on the ground. "I'm going to let you go now," He said to Valerie. "I expect you to keep my secret and to run. I'm being merciful. I could destroy you just as easily as I let you go." He released Valerie and she ran, leaving her guns laying in the grass.

"Now back to you. Vlad." Danny said his green eyes flashing their anger. "Are you ready?"

"Bring it on!" Vlad yelled. Danny flew up toward Vlad while shooting an ectoplasmic blast. Vlad laughed as he dodged.

"Is that all you have for me boy? A few badly timed blasts?" He sent a few of his own. A couple hit and sent Danny spiraling down to the ground. Danny shot back up and hit Vlad with a ghostly wail and the older ghost hybrid went tumbling.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Did you hear that?" Maddie asked as she, Jazz, Tucker and Sam were on their way back to the Fenton home. Dispatching Bertrand had been quite difficult and had left them all with more than a few bumps and bruises.

"That's Danny," Sam said. She hadn't fully recovered from Spectra's pull yet, but she knew Danny's ghostly wail when she heard it. The group went running to find out where he was.

They had just about reached the clearing where Danny and Vlad were fighting when they ran into Valerie.

"Get her!" Sam said urgently. "She's going to try and kill Danny." Jazz ran as fast as she could and tackled Valerie who began scratching and biting and pulling Jazz's hair in a frenzied attempt to escape. Tucker who had been plugging information into his PDA stopped. His first thought was a wondf of, who should he be rooting for. Of course it was for Jazz, but he really hated seeing his date for the dance getting beat up, assuming she'd still want to go to the dance with him after all was said and done.

"Stop!" Maddie cried as she grabbed both girl's by the neck. "Enough of this fighting! Enough!" Both girl's struggled for a moment then stopped.

"Let me go Mrs. Fenton! Your son is an evil ghost! I need to…"

"Need to what?" Maddie demanded "Destroy him? Destroy my son? Danny who has never willingly hurt anyone in his life?"

"He's a ghost!" Valerie screamed.

"He's a human boy!" Maddie screamed back as she shook Valerie. "And he's my son! You need to think about what you are doing little girl before you get yourself in trouble."

"But he's only part human! The other part of him is ghost!" Valerie yelled.

"He's still human. He's Danny." Sam threw in. The fight seemed to go out of Valerie at that realization and she started crying, she was so confused.

"There, there," Maddie said as she patted the girl's back. "Now we need to find Danny. Where is he?" Valerie pointed to the clearing. If she thought however, that Maddie was about to let her go, she was mistaken as she was pulled with the group to the clearing.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Look," Vlad said as he picked himself off the ground after another brutal hit from Danny. "Your cheering section has arrived."

"All the better that they see you go down!" Danny yelled as he bombed down toward Vlad and knocking him up through the sky.

Vlad caught himself in the air then laughed and spun around. "No," he said. "Just more casualties of war." He looked down and saw Maddie standing there pointing one of her many Fenton weapons at him. "Maddie!" he said.

"Mom!" Danny yelled. "Get back!" But Maddie wasn't the type of person to shrink back in a crisis. She saw her son in trouble and was prepared to fight with him. Guns blazing! Vlad laughed evilly and darted forward zigzagging as he went to throw off Maddie's tracking. He then caught her and flew up in the air with her.

"Let me go you creep!" She demanded as she hit at him. But just as Valerie was unable to hit Danny before, Maddie was unable to exact any revenge on Vlad.

Danny flew down toward Sam, Jazz, Tucker and Valerie. Sam took a good look at him. Was he evil Danny again? Had he slipped beyond his humanity? Was he still hers? Glowing green eyes met worried amethyst and she knew. Her Danny was still Danny.

"He's got Mom!" Jazz cried to Danny as if it wasn't obvious. "What are we going to do? What if he tries to kill her like he did Sam?"

"I doubt he'll try to kill her," Tucker said. "He's too infatuated with her."

"Yeah but how do we rescue her?" was Jazz's reply. Suddenly the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle came screeching on to the field. Jack Fenton jumped out swinging his Fenton Jack-A-Nine-Tales.

"Get out of the way kids!" He said heroically. "I'll dispatch this ghost and save your mother." He kept swinging the weapon and yelled up to the ghost. "Let go of my wife you fiend!"

Vlad laughed and said to Maddie. "I'll give you a choice my darling Maddie. Either come with me and be mine forever or I toast your family."

"You're the one who is going to be toasted you creep!" Maddie spat just waiting for an opening to land a good hit on Vlad.

Jack kept swinging his weapon and watching the ghost, waiting for an opportunity to

attack. He made his way over to there group standing, watching in wonderment.

"Listen Danny," he said. "I need you to go up there and distract him. See if you can make him let go of your mom? Everyone looked at Jack in shock. They were utterly speechless. He looked back at them and said in annoyance. "I may be dumb but I'm not stupid! Now hurry up Danny we don't know what that creep will do to your mother!"

"That totally didn't make sense," Tucker said to Sam who tried not to laugh, and failed.

"Okay!" Danny said as he flew up toward Vlad. "Let go of my mom," he yelled.

"Oh dear," Vlad said to Maddie. "Looks like we've got some trouble headed our way. Hang on tight."

"Let me go you rotten creep!" Maddie growled. She finally was able to land a blow to Vlad and he let her slip. Danny flew up and grabbed her away from Vlad while he was stunned. Vlad flew after him at high speed, but the next thing he knew the Jack-A-Nine-Tales had been thrown and was wrapped around him like a tight cocoon. He cursed, "Oh butternut!" as he flew through the sky on a collision course with earth. But before he hit, Tucker opened the Fenton Thermos and sucked him inside.

"Ouch!" Vlad said from inside the thermos.

Everyone cheered as Danny brought his mother back down to earth and set her down carefully.

"Good job son!" Jack said as he patted Danny, who was still a ghost, on the back. Everyone was still speechless.

"Umm Dad?" Danny asked as he changed back to his human self. "How did you know? How long have you known?"

Jack shrugged. "I've known since the beginning Son," he answered in a relaxed ho hum tone. "What does it matter? I figured you'd let us know when you were ready. I told you I may be dumb but I'm not stupid! I know when the portal has been messed with!"

"You mean we've been stressing and hiding all this time and we didn't have to?" Tucker asked incredulously.

Jack nodded then said, "Well I didn't know how Maddie would take it. I thought maybe she'd want to run some crazy tests on Danny. I figured he wouldn't want to sit still for it so. I let things be."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Maddie growled at Jack. Jack laughed and put his arm around her waist and they began to discuss Danny's changes.

"Danny?" Sam asked softly as Jazz, Tucker and Danny's parents jabbered away about ghosts and Danny and his abilities. Jazz kept an iron grasp on Valerie so she just stood there with them, looking shocked. "They told me you'd gone evil."

"No," Danny said. "Just angry and needing to scare Vlad. I think I have control of that side of me now. Besides I promised you already. I wouldn't go evil for anyone."

Sam smiled and hugged him. "So what happened to you with the Nanny?"

"Spectra," Sam answered as she pulled away and looked in Danny's eyes.

"Spectra?" Danny asked in confusion. "How could that be? I couldn't detect her. She was scared of me instead of attacking…"

"Excuse me," Tucker said as he walked over to the two love birds. "I think this might answer some of our questions. He held up the silver bracelet. "I think it might disrupt your ghost sense or disguise the ghost or something."

"Let me see," Maddie said as she took the bracelet. She examined it a moment and looked at Jack. "Has something of yours gone missing lately Honey?" She handed him the device and he said. "Ahhh My Fenton Plasma Ecto Disrupter. What's it doing here?"

"Vlad has stolen a lot of your stuff Dad," Danny said. "You need to be more careful with your inventions.

Jack merely shrugged and put the device in his pocket. "Too bad it's malfunctioning," was all he said, failing to explain exactly what it was supposed to do.

"So we're all okay?" Maddie asked.

"All known body parts here and accounted for," Tucker replied

"Let's go home," they all said.

"What about Valerie?" Jazz asked as she pulled the girl along with her. "She wants to destroy Danny just as much as Vlad does. Maybe more."

Everyone turned their attention to Valerie who was looking a little more than scared.

"She's not bad!" Tucker said in an attempt to defend Valerie. He walked over to her. "I mean she honestly thought she was protecting people from Danny.

"It's true," Valerie said as she reached out to touch Tucker in relief that she had someone on her side. "He said you would stop at nothing to destroy Amity Park. I have my own ghost hunting identity to hide too. I won't tell your secret." She admitted that she didn't want anyone else to know she was the mysterious ghost hunter. She had a lot of questions to ask though, but she was sure she could get those answers out of Tucker with no problem.

"But what about Danny?" Sam asked. "You're not going to try and destroy him? Hunt him? Make our lives miserable."

Valerie looked down at her feet. "I didn't know I was making anyone's life miserable," she said softly. "I've just known the misery of my own."

"I've tried to make amends," Danny told Valerie gently. "But you wouldn't let me. I tried to explain what happened but you'd never stop fighting me long enough to try and understand."

"Ok everyone into the RV," Jack boomed.

"Don't you mean the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle?" Maddie asked. Jack only smiled.

"Dude," Tucker said. "I can't believe it. You're dad has known all along."

"Yeah," Danny laughed. "It kinda makes you wonder what else he knows." Danny, Sam and Tucker all looked at each other worriedly.

"What are you going to do with Vlad?" Jazz said as she studied the Fenton Thermos. "Are you just going to leave them in there with Spectra and Bertrand.

"Well, they do have the same hairdo," Tucker said. "Maybe they can exchange styling tips." At that, everyone laughed.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Everyone was sitting up in Danny's room. That's where they had gone after the fight with Vlad. No one wanted to go home, but instead sought the comfort of their friends, people who could understand the perils of ghost fighting.

Jazz sat on Danny's computer, perusing the Internet. Tucker was sitting with Valerie who was watching him with near open mouthed amazement as he shared with her the data on his PDA and the exploits of his ghost fighting expeditions with Danny and Sam. Some how, Tucker played a larger part in the stories he told Valerie than he had actually played. Sam smiled as she watched her friend, she wasn't about to say anything. Tucker had every right to have someone impressed by him.

Danny was downstairs with his parents. They had a million questions for him. They wanted to know about Vlad and the accident and the other ghosts he'd been fighting. They wanted to know about all his powers and so on and so on. They were very accepting though. Sam just hoped they weren't giving Danny too hard of a time. She looked at Jazz a moment, absorbed in the computer then at Tuck and Valerie, absorbed with each other and snuck out of the room. She tip toed downstairs and made her way into the basement.

"His name is Skulker," Danny said as he pointed to a picture of the ghost hunter ghost. "And that is the Box Ghost."

"Yeah," said Maddie as she laughed. "We defiantly know him."

Danny shook his head. "I don't know how but he always escapes from the Fenton Thermos."

"We'll have to work on it!" Jack said as he flipped a thermos.

"Don't do that!" Maddie said as she caught the thermos in mid air. "Vlad is in there!"

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed. "I'm sorry." Sam watched as Maddie waited until she thought no one was looking and gave the thermos a few good, hard, violent shakes. Sam laughed and Maddie looked up, flushed with guilt.

"Sam Sweetie," She said as she welcomed the Goth girl into the basement. "Did you come to rescue Danny from our obsessive attentions?" She could tell by the way Danny was smiling that he really didn't need rescuing. She felt a little twist of jealousy course through her. She wasn't sure if it was because the bond of Danny's secret, something which was just between Tucker, Danny and herself was now completely breached, or if it was the way Danny's parents were showering him with attention and how she wished her parents could give her the same affection. Still smiling and looking content, Danny jumped down from counter he was sitting on and walked toward her.

"Why don't the two of you go relax?" Maddie suggested. "We can always talk to you later. I'm sure we'll come up with more questions in the meantime." Danny shot his mother a pained expression and she laughed.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Danny asked. Sam feeling shy for some reason only nodded her head.

"Be careful Sweetie," Maddie called as the made their way out of the lab. "Watch out for ghosts." Danny looked back at her questioningly. He couldn't tell if she was joking or was serious.

Danny opened the door for Sam and they walked into the cool night air. Sam took a deep cleansing breath. "I'm sorry about the whole nanny thing," she said after a long silence.

"It's okay," Danny said. "It wasn't your fault. Spectra was in control of you."

"If it's any consolation it tore me up inside to break up with you," Sam continued. "I really don't know how Spectra was able to talk me into it."

Danny took her hand. "It tore me up inside too," he admitted.

Sam closed her eyes, she felt bad that she had hurt him. "I'm so sorry Danny," She started.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Danny said as he put his arm around her waist. "It's all over now. And we even defeated Vlad."

Sam smiled an leaned into him as they walked.. "What are you going to do with him?"

Danny laughed. "My parents have all kinds of ideas! Dad wants to build a ghost proof case and stick the thermos in it for all time."

"We could always send him to Walker in the Zone," Sam suggested. "I'm sure he'd like to have custody of Spectra and Bertrand too."

"You know. That's what makes me nervous," Danny said. "Ghosts can escape from the thermos. I don't like the fact that Spectra and Vlad are in there together, plotting evil. They'd defiantly escape from Walker."

"They're probably fighting as we speak," Sam replied. "Tucker would wager you to decide which one makes it out alive." The two walked in silence for awhile.

"We're actually kind of alone," Sam remarked. "I mean Vlad is in a Fenton Thermos, everyone is at your house."

Danny looked around thoughtfully. "But there are several possibilities," he said and began to list them. "The Box Ghost, Princess…"

"If they show their faces, just let them be," Sam said. "What can they do except annoy?" Danny's eyes sparkled with amusement as Sam reached up and kissed his cheek. They paused and looked around. Nothing. Danny bent down and kissed Sam quickly then pulled away. They looked around. Nothing. A set of headlights flashed by as they moved toward each other to try one more time to see if anything would interrupt. Nothing did, so they put their arms around each other and kissed. A car horn beeped and looked up and to see Dash Baxter and a few of his cronies.

"Gross!" Dash called. "Geek love!" Neither Sam or Danny had any witty comeback. They just smiled at each other. There were worse things in the world to deal with than Dash Baxter.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Maddie and Jack were waiting for Danny and Sam when they returned. "We want to go to Vlad's lab," they both said.

"Your father and I have been thinking and we've talked to Tucker and deduced that the Fenton Thermos is just not a reliable enough receptacle to hold a ghost." Maddie as she took Danny by the arm and started pulling him from the room. Sam who had a death grip on Danny's hand followed along.

"Dude," Tucker said as he followed along. "Vlad is going to escape from that thing sooner or later. We really should take advantage of his absence to scour his lair."

"And take back my stolen equipment!" Jack added.

"I'd really like to see some of his evil plans for myself," Valerie said still feeling a little resentful and used by Vlad Masters.

The only decision to be made was whether or not to go by car or go by the Specter Speeder. Danny argued that the Ghost Zone was pretty dangerous and they couldn't guarantee that they wouldn't run into a host of baddies.

"We're not afraid of no ghost!" Jack cried.

"Yeah," Danny whispered to Sam, "That's what I'm afraid of." Sam covered her mouth and laughed. They both looked over to Tucker. He was still beside Valerie looking rather pleased.

"I guess there is one person who doesn't need rescuing," Sam said as she hugged Danny's arm.

"I'm just glad that Valerie is off my back," Danny said. "That in itself is cause for celebration."

"Danny!" Maddie cried from halfway down the stairs to the lab. "Let's go Sweetie!"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck for a moment as he looked at Sam. "Oh boy! This is what it's going to be like from now on."

"Oh no!" Sam said in a dry tone. "We better run for our lives."

"Wait for me!" Jazz called as she ran downstairs in her hazmat suit.

Valerie looked at her for a moment then at Danny's parents then to Tucker. "What's with this family and hazmat suits?

"Hazmat suits are cool!" Jack, Maddie, Jazz and Danny said in unison.

"It's genetic," Sam said dryly and Tucker laughed.

Danny changed into his ghost form rather self consciously. He'd never done so in front of a large group of people who were watching him interestingly.

"What's with the D?" Jack asked as he pointed to the middle of Danny's chest.

"Uhhhh Ummm," Danny said then looked to Sam and Tucker for help.

"It's a D, Mr. Fenton." Sam told him.

"But what does it mean?" He asked.

"It's his grade point average," Jazz answered. Tucker and Sam snickered.

"I have a steady C average I'd like you all to know," Danny said defensively.

"It's a symbol for Danny Phantom," Sam said then explained exactly what the symbol meant. When she was done. Everyone was smiling at her.

"That's where it came from!" Danny said in surprise. "You made it didn't you?" Sam blushed.

Jack pouted, "I liked the hazmat suit with my face on it better."

"Oh get over yourself," Maddie laughed.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

They made it through the Ghost Zone to Vlad's office with no opposition. Which made Danny very nervous. When they reached the lab everyone split up in different directions to search.

Jack growled to himself as he walked through Vlad's lab. "He stole this?" He exclaimed as he picked up a wrench with Fenton Works emblazoned on the side. "This is my favorite wrench!"

"Danny can you get this filing cabinet open?" Maddie asked. Danny walked over and phased through the cabinet. He pulled out a few files. He handed his mother a stack then decided to look through a few himself. The first file said. "Butternut, My Darling" he opened up the file then covered his eyes.

"Ummm Mom," he said flushing as he gingerly handed her the file. She looked inside, gasped then flushed bright red.

"Vlad really is a creep!" She said as she took the file over to her husband. Jack opened the file and his eyes went wide.

"Whoa Maddie!" he exclaimed. "You look hot in a gold lame hazmat suit." Jack looked at the pictures a moment then frowned. "Hey! How did he get these?"

"He didn't," Maddie told him. "He pasted my head on someone else's body!"

"OH!" Jack said then looked at a few more pictures. "OH!" he said again then growled. "If I ever get my hands on that Vlad Masters. I'll kill him!"

Tucker, Valerie and Jazz were at Vlad's computer. They were printing out information such as ghostly weaknesses and a huge file on Danny and his ghost powers as well as several outlines of several dastardly plots to take over the Ghost Zone.

"He's pretty obsessed with you Danny," Tucker said as he read the files. They found a small extension on Valerie which made her burn with anger. Jack walked over when they found the file on the ghost portal.

"I think we should destroy his information and then the ghost portal so he can't build another one!" Valerie said angrily.

Jack laughed then pushed the kids out of the way. "How about instead, we mess up his information a little bit." He typed a few lines here and there and changed some key information about the machine."

"When we leave," he said as he hit the save button. "I'll set the portal to recalibrate at the wrong frequency. Next time someone tries to access the portal from the outside it will blow."

"Danny," Sam called softly from the corner of the room. He put down the file he'd been reading and went over to see what she wanted. She was standing next in the corner. She looked past his shoulder to see if anyone was looking then pointed to the corner, which turns out wasn't really a corner at all, just a façade hiding another part of Vlad's lab.

"Danny?" Jazz called. Danny and Sam looked at each other in alarm for a moment then Danny grabbed Sam and kissed her.

"Whoa!" Jazz who was approaching said as she backed off. "I'll ummm just…go over here!" She ran quickly over to her mother and began looking at a file over her shoulder.

Danny and Sam broke away from the kiss and shot Jazz a quick look. Sam smiled wryly at Danny. "What was that?" She asked. "A fake out make out?"

Danny smiled and blushed, "Yeah, but who is to say I didn't enjoy it this time?" Sam raised her eyebrows. "Ok I enjoyed it every time, but you're the one who started it!"

"Yeah well," Sam said as she looked down at her feet. "I had to find some excuse to kiss you and get away with it." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before they both blushed.

"So um," Sam said as she pointed to the corner.

"Yeah." Danny said then shot a look at everyone over his shoulder. "Let's check it out."

Inside the room was a Fenton Thermos. Danny and Sam looked at each other in fear.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam asked as she walked over to the thermos sitting on a pedestal with a light shining over it. Danny walked close to the thermos and confirmed their fears.

"I guess he decided if he couldn't turn you evil, that he still had a weapon to use against you." Sam said.

"How did he know about Dark Dan?" Danny asked. "And more importantly, how did he get this from Clockwork?"

"Danny!" Tucker yelled. "You better get over here." Danny and Sam ran out of the room and over to the computer.

"It looks like Vlad has been hacking into my computer." Tucker said in annoyance. "He knows everything. He knows about Dark Dan and my crush on Valerie and…" Tucker stopped. "Err did I say that out loud?" Everyone laughed except for Valerie who blushed.

"Anyway," Tucker said then cleared his throat. "It looks like Vlad planned to use Dark Dan as a last resort. It doesn't say how he got him from Clockwork, just that he planned to release Dark Dan if you didn't comply with his plans."

"Great!" Danny said then turned to his father who was scratching his head at the thought of Dark Dan.

"He's you?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Danny answered distractedly. "He's an evil version of me Dad."

Jack and Maddie looked at each other for a moment then said, "Cool!"

"Not cool!" Sam said as she looked at Danny. "We need to get the thermos back to Clockwork."

"The thermos isn't stable anyway," Jack said absently. "It will only hold a ghost for so long."

"Is there anything we can do to make it more stable?" Jazz asked.

"Well," Jack said. "I put Vlad's thermos in a Fenton containment shield. It's like the ghost shield but…" Jack began to go into detail about the containment shields while Danny, Sam and Tucker gave each other worried looks.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny, Tucker and Sam stood and watched as Jack Fenton put the container holding Dark Dan, Danny's evil a self, next to the container holding Vlad.

"All should be safe and sound now," Maddie said to the kids. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"And a dance." Jazz added. Danny had almost forgotten about the dance. Right now all he wanted to do was get to Clockwork and find out how Vlad obtained possession of the thermos with his bad guy self inside.

"I'll walk Valerie home," Tucker announced. He told Danny and Sam that he'd see them the next day at school, and to not worry about the thermoses, they would find a way to make sure neither Vlad or Dark Dan escaped.

"You're grandmother is home?" Maddie asked as she lead Sam and Danny out of the basement. Leaving Jack and Jazz to talk about the containment field and improving the Fenton Thermos.

"No," Sam answered. "She went to Florida."

"Then you stay here tonight," Maddie insisted. "In Jazz's room of course." She smiled sweetly. "Danny take her home to get her clothes. You have school and a dance tomorrow so make sure she brings something pretty."

"But Mom," Danny started. He really needed to find Clockwork.

"There are no buts Danny," His mom ordered as she pushed them into the living room. "You are still fourteen years old. You have responsibilities other than ghost hunting. You have school. I expect your grades to get better. There has been too much stress in your life. I want you to start having fun. You're going to the dance tomorrow. Leave the ghost fighting up to your father and I for awhile."

Neither Sam or Danny said anything as they walked to her house. Finally Danny asked, "Do you want to fly the rest of the way?"

Sam shook her head, "I'd rather walk if it's okay with you. We have a lot to think about."

"Mom's going to know if we go through the portal." Danny said.

"Do you think the Fenton Ghost Containment Shield could hold if Vlad or Dark Dan or both escaped from the thermos?

"I hope so," Danny said worriedly he tried to lighten up a little bit. "At least we still get to go to the dance together."

Sam smiled and squeezed his hand. "And we get to see Tucker and Valerie together."

"So things aren't all that bad," Danny said trying to sound positive.

"As long as Princess doesn't show up," Sam whispered as she looked around. Danny laughed but Sam remained serious. "I have a weird feeling about her Danny. She's been gone awhile now. She's going to show up at the wrong moment."

"Isn't that true for every ghost?" Danny asked as he frowned and stared worriedly ahead. For one brief moment his life had untangled itself. Sam was his girlfriend. His parents knew about and were okay with his ghost powers. Both Vlad and Valerie were off his back. Tucker was in the beginning stages of a relationship with Valerie. But instead of being happy as he should have been, Danny was more worried than ever.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Get away from me!" Vlad yelled at Spectra from inside the Fenton Thermos. "Your elbow is up my nose!"

"Then move your nose!" Spectra growled.

"Spectra," Bertrand called. "Do you mind? You're standing on my head!"

"When I get out of here!" Vlad cried, "Those Fenton's are going to pay! I'm going to make sure of that!"

"That is if there is anything left of them after I'm through with them," Spectra vowed.

"You'd have to get to them first!" Vlad said. "Ouch! Get your elbow out of my eye!"

"That's not my elbow!" Spectra said. "That's my hair! You're ruining my hair!"

"Your hair?" Vlad screamed. "Look at mine."

Bertrand sighed from where he lay underneath their feet. "I guess no one is going to get off my head," he yelled. Neither Spectra or Vlad moved. "Okay. Either of you have any aspirin then?"

THE END

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**Well, that's it. My second fan fic finished (though I reserve the right to go back and do a little rewriting it at some point). I suppose you can tell there is going to be a third. But you'll have to wait until after the holidays…maybe longer. I want to be able to devote some attention to it and make it a good story and not something with an ending like this……which is just kinda rushed and blah and now you all probably hate this story and my bad writing.**

**The next will be better….I'll even have the whole thing written before I publish it here on That way I can relax, torture you with updates and not feel the pressure so badly (which I think contributed to my over rushing this story). And well I couldn't just stop the story mid stream and come back to it later. It just wouldn't work.**

**This fanfic is dedicated to Pottersparky, enigmatic penguin, yoyo-illuser, Missmeliss4251, Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, ROLOGIRL500 and Frodo01228. If it wasn't for you all and your kind words and PMs I would have just quit writing this entirely. (So if by chance you loved this fan fic (even though the ending is kinda stinky), you have those seven people to thank….go read and review their work as thanks…that's what I'm going to do now that this story is out of my head).**

**  
**


End file.
